Gamer Minis
by Aggiebear
Summary: They aren't one shots and they aren't full length stories, They are Minis! to 3-4 chapter length stories about all your favorite gamers all in one place! From NFEN to Waglington, and from Mianite to The Runaway Guys, This story is home for all! Mini plot ideas welcome!


**They aren't one shots, they aren't full length, they're minis! Just a little exposition, everyone can communicate via telepathic communication. It's an easy way around chat and TS with out conflicting with what little realism this has. Thanks for reading and enjoy!**

It was a normal day in Ruxomor. Sonja was working down in the restaurant when she heard something upstairs. Like bottles breaking against the wall-

She cussed. "THOSE STUPID CLOUDS AGAIN."  
She ran upstairs, hoping it wasn't too late to stop whoever it was destroying her yard with clouds. Tucker was laughing. She heard Tom shouting, "Get the milk!" She froze. They were doing _two?_

By the time she made it up the basement stairs (and through the milk) the walls and floor were shaking. No... She ran upstairs, or to what was left of it at least. She blinked the sun out of her eyes while she watched her roof fly away with Wag piloting it happily. Three trolls. At the same time. They were gonna get it...

She sprinted out her front door, and right into an end portal. She heard Jordan laugh as she was whisked away. Sonja stomped her foot on the end stone as it materialized beneath her and screamed.

"That's it." she said to her self as she walked back to the portal. "I need to get away from these boys."

She stepped through the portal and focused on projecting her thoughts. _"Listen here, you bastar-"_

 _"Aw, come on Sonj. We were only playing."_ Tucker thought back. _"We've even cleaned up already. Why are you so mad?"_

 _"Because, because I had stuff to do and I had to deal with the four of you all at once. Jordan, Wag, Tom, you guys better be listening, because I've had enough. I'm leaving . I'll be gone for at least one night. None of you are allowed to talk to me until then."_

Tucker may have protested and Tom may have laughed at him, but I wasn't listening anymore. I went out to the center of the bridge connecting the town and the wilderness and concentrated. _"Ianite, Martha, please meet me on the bridge by the god statue. Oh, and one of you bring Ianita."_

Ianite materialized in seconds. Sonja heard Martha say she and Ianita would be there in a bit. "What's up?" Ianite grinned. Her bun bounced when she talked.

Sonja smirked. "The boys have been real pains today, so I've decided to organize a girl's night. Pampering, food, a sleepover, the whole sha-bang. And to finish off our adventure, we'll get them back for wrecking my house."

Ianite clapped her hands together. "Yes! Oh that sounds great! what did they do to your house? Was Other Spark screwing around again?"

"What about Speriools?" Ianita and Martha walked up hand in hand. "What's going on?" Martha asked.

"We're having a girl's night!" Ianite cheered. "The boys messed up so we're gonna ignore them and have some time to ourselves and it'll be great!"

"Yay! Girl's time! No boys allowed!" Ianita giggled.

"Um, I'm not sure I'll be good at this...I've never done this before...it's been just me and mother for so long." Martha said staring at her shoes.

"Pshh. Martha you'll have fun I promise." Sonja grinned. "Now, where can we go to make sure they don't interrupt.'

"Um, nowhere. It's like that glasses wearing weirdo follows me everywhere.." Ianite muttered.

"Well then, how can we keep them out?" Martha said, hands on hips.

"What do you need out, love?" Steve said, a grin peeping out from under his hat.

Martha hugged Steve in welcome while Sonja quickly approached Steve and explained.

Steve shook his head. "The lil' dingoes. Al'rite. If you gals go hang out at Martha's I'll just stand in front of the door and give them a right rumble if they try to come in. They should know better."

Sonja, Ianite, Ianita, and Martha all cheered and thanked Steve excitedly. "Let me just run back to my house to grab some food for tonight. I'll meet you guys at Martha's."

When Sonja got close enough to the house, she saw Tom, James, Jordan and Tucker sitting in her yard, talking and laughing. She rolled her eyes and walked right through the middle of them and straight to her door. "Sonj! Wanna go slay something in the twilight forest with us?" Tucker said excitedly.

"Didn't you take me seriously?" She said, making sure to make eye contact when she turned around. His eyes were pretty today, but that wasn't enough for her to forgive him just yet. "No talking to me until tomorrow." And with that she slammed the door on him. Tonight would be amazing. The first ever all-girl event she'd ever had in both realms. Plus, Tucker being all freaked as punishment for organizing four pranks at she couldn't wait.

 **Good? Bad? IDK. There's gonna be two-ish more parts so yeah :) Then there will be a new story! I'm thinking something Mark and Nick related. Any prompts are welcome! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
